A Second Life
by AramilOniasha
Summary: With the aid of a kami, and a stranger name Hikaru, a dying Naruto has been given a second life. With thier help the Village has prospered. This is a sequel to Starting Over at /s/2521096/1/Starting Over On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Starting Over Chapter 15

Starting Over Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own Naruto, Slayers, or the first 14 chapters of this fic.

I do own some of the spells and several of the mysterious figures in the crowds

**At the Outskirts of Konoha**

Several Giant snakes, had been summoned by the Oto-nin. They were rampaging through the city walls and taking out many of the defenses. The Oto-Nin used the distraction to break into the city and begin killing the inhabitants. As they were fighting the snakes and the Oto-Nin, one of the Leaf-nin summoned a ninja-dog and told him, "Go get Jiraya-Sama, We need him to help defend the city". As the dog raced off, one of the Snakes hit a warehouse of ninja tools and weapons, causing all the bombs inside to explode.

**At The Chunin Exam Finals**

Hayate never got to finish his words as everyone was rocked by and explosion. In the center of the ring a group of Oto-nin Jounins stood and while the other four started sealing for Nemurihane no Jutsu (Feather Sleep Technique), the leader stood and looked out and said, "the real winner here is Otogakure (Hidden village of Sound)!"

At the same time, a figure in the stands whispered "Flow Break," and a blue six pointed star appeared around him, shielding him from the jutsu. The figure chuckled and said to himself, "Well now, this promises to be interesting."

**At the Kage Box**

The Kazekage grabbed the Hokage and held a kunai to his throat. The Kazekage used the Hokage to flee to the rooftop of one of the lookout towers. As the Anbu pursued them, four Oto-ninja landed on the roof, in a rectangle, and in unison, made several hand-seals and shouted "Ninpou: Hankaku Baioretto Boukaheki!" (Ninja Art: Four-way Violet Firewall!). As they spoke, a violet Barrier sprang up around their formation, enclosing the four ninja, and both Kages. An Anbu tried to follow through the barrier, but bounced off and burst into powerful Violet Flames. One of the Anbu said, "Damn! They have a barrier"

The Hokage said, to the Kazekage, "You can stop your disguise now; I know it's you Orochimaru"

Orochimaru laughed, saying "Well Sarutobi-sensei, I guess I can't fool you." As he spoke he pulled off his face revealing his true form.

**Back At the Stadium**

Everyone else in the stadium, with the exception of the, a few genin, most of the chunin and all of the present jonin, who were able to break the genjutsu, was forced into a deep sleep. Among the few still awake, were Kakashi, Hiashi, Hanabi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Neji, as well as Shikamaru, who was pretending to be asleep, to avoid any work, and several other chunins and jonins. Naruto however had fallen unconscious, apparently unable to resist the Jutsu. The Oto-Jonins leaped to attack the still conscious ninja.

_This is bad _thought Kakashi, To Guy he said, "There is a large number of Sand and Sound Ninja attacking the village"

"Yes, but the situation looks more dire than that," replied Guy, Look at the Central Watch Tower."

"A Barrier Jutsu, This is bad," said Kakashi.

"Look inside the barrier" said Guy

As Kakashi looked, the shock was visible on his face, "O-O-Orochimaru"

"Who is that Kakashi-sama?" asked Sakura. As she spoke two Oto-Jonin leaped to attack her. She cowered and threw her hands up to protect her head.

As she did Kakashi jumped over her and kicked one ninja and stabbed another with his kunai. "An Evil man," He replied. "One who I hoped we would never have to face in combat. Sakura, get the other genin, except my squad, and help with the evacuation of the citizens."

"Hai" As she spoke ran off to gather the other genin.

As she ran off, three more Suna-nin (Sand Ninja) charged Kakashi "Come on fools," he shouted "Show me what you've got."

**Inside the Stadium**

Gaara heard the explosion and ran to assist the leaf-nin in defending the village. As he ran through the passageway, he had to skid to a stop to avoid hitting a girl, who was standing in the middle of the hallway. The girl was wearing a light brown tank top, kaki shorts, and she was barefoot. Her hair was sandy brown, and her eyes the color of and onyx (the gem not the pokemon,) Gaara looked at her and growled "Move, girl, I need to help the Leaf-nin, defend the village.

The girl, who appeared to be around 12 years old, giggled and said, "Sorry I can't do that, I have orders to stop Shukaku from fighting against the Sand Village." She gave Gaara and evil grin, made some quick hand-seals, and said "Gohatto Ninpou: Chinnyuu no Omoi!" (Forbidden Ninja Art: Forced Entry of the Mind)

Suddenly the scenery changed from a hallway, to a desert oasis with several trees, and a large pool of water, "What the!" exclaimed Gaara, "How the hell did we get here?" He looked around and asked," Where is here anyway?"

The girl simply giggled and waved her hand towards the pool of water, and said "I'm surprised you don't recognize this place. It is your own mind after all. She walked over to the lake looked in to it. "Oy, sand rat," she yelled, "Get out here, I need to talk to you"

Shukaku's face appeared in the pool glaring at the girl, and he growled "What the hell do you want_amaccho_. And for that matter, how the hell are you here anyway? This is the gaki's mind."

"Get you sandy ass out here so I can hit you, you bastard!" She shouted in response, "Anyway I have a proposition for you. I have reason to believe that you are dissatisfied with your recent resealing into this wimp here and I can help with that. My master wants you to fight against the Leaf village, but this brat refuses to use your powers against them. If you consent, I will take your mind for the time being, and allow you to rampage through Konoha, until you are defeated. Then your mind will return to Gaara. Do you agree?"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! " shouted Shukaku, "I don't like being resealed, but I am not leaving this gaki alone, we may have had issues in the past, but he's grown on me. If he has decided to join the leaf village then I'm not going to stop him. I ain't leaving him and that's final, _amaccho_."

"Fine then! Well Gaara, it seems that you don't want to fight Naruto at full power after all." She said as she turned to walk away,

"What do you mean, woman?" asked Gaara, "Why won't I get to go full out with Naruto?"

"Isn't it obvious, Baka? If the two of you were to go at it all out then you would wind up doing major damage to the village. There's no way that you'll be allowed to fight, if you join the village. They will hold you back, because you are weak" Her words droned on in his mind, his mind began to grow foggy.

"No! I am not weak!"

"If you stay here in Konoha, you will never become as great as you are destined to be. They will make you a _puppet_ of the Hokages, following their every command." A thick fog shrouded his mind at her last sentence. Her voice drifted through the fog, a hypnotic whisper

"No one Controls me! NO ONE!!!"

"Prove it then. Fight! Fight Naruto and the leaf village. Let me help you show them how powerful you are, Show them just how powerful Gaara of the Desert truly is!"

"Yes," said Gaara a glint of madness in his eyes, "let's show them. I will be nobody's tool puppet. I will destroy those fools who think they can control me!" The scenery changed back to the hallway, the girl was nowhere in sight. "Come Shukaku," said Gaara, "We have a war to fight." He stalked out of the stadium and headed towards the combat oblivious to the ruby that now hung from his ear.

**Outside the Stadium**

A small figure watched he left. He recognized his sister's seal in the ruby. He felt the tug of his master's summons, and smiled as he went to report her success. He appeared in his master's ward, as his master was watching the fray inside the stadium from his new seat, in the Kage Box. As he appeared the figure asked "What do you have to report Toki, good news I hope."

"Hai, Kenshu," said the boy "Gaia has successfully sealed herself in Gaara's mind, and persuaded him to fight against Konoha. Also you where correct, it was the Hitotokigami-sama and Inverse-san who were responsible for the imbalance. They have brought the concept of Chi and Mana into this world."

"Well that makes things more interesting, Toki remind me to thank Hikaru-san. He's certainly given me a bit more freedom," said the man, smiling, "We just have to make sure that things don't deviate too much, or this world wont be prepared for certain cataclysms. Now, I need to go wake up Naruto, we need to send him to fight Gaara."

**With Sakura**

After receiving her orders, Sakura made her way to the other genin. She signaled Neji and Ino over to her. As Ino and Neji fought their way towards her she went and woke up everybody but Shino, who was still too weak after his fight with Sasuke, and Kakashi's team. After the other five gathered with her, they split up in to two teams to help with the evacuation. They put at least one tracker ninja in each group. The first team was Kiba, Choji, and Tenten, and the second was, and Ino, Sakura and Neji. Kiba's team would help with the evacuation while Neji's team would join the battle against the Sand and Sound Ninja

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Naruto's voice rang though the sewer-like complex.

"There's no way the Kit could have fallen for such a simple Jutsu! And why the hell are you here anyway!! You're supposed to be unconscious!"

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi the confusion clear on his face. "I don't know. That Jutsu should have put me to sleep, not sent me here. There is no reason I can see, for me to be here. Anyway that wasn't a genjutsu or a Sleep spell that took me out, it was something stronger. Much stronger. What do you think Hikaru-sama?"

"Me? I got nothing, guys. I've never seen any technique like that before. It was too powerful for any spell I can think of."

The three sat there bickering about what could have happened.

"I think I could shed some light on this issue." A voice rang out from down the hall.

The three turned to see a man standing in the shadows down the hall. He was wearing a cloak that seemed to fade into nothingness around him.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto and Hikaru in unison.

"How did you get in here, the minds host is unconscious?" asked Hikaru,

"Oh, that? That's simple. He's not unconscious; his mind has been sealed off from the outside. I simply walked into his mind." replied the stranger.

"But that's not possible," stated Hikaru, "There is no spell or Jutsu to allow you to breach a sealed mind. If his mind has been closed to the outside, then there should be no way to enter it."

"Are you sure?" asked the man in a condescending tone, "There's _no_ spells?"

Hikaru thinks before saying "Well, there is one I read about in some ancient texts, but it takes a massive amount of Mana. No one has that kind of Mana!!"

The Kyuubi chuckled, "No mortals at least."

The man simply watched Hikaru and Naruto think about this. As he watched the three a girl, who looked about 6 stepped out of the shadow on the other side of the hall. She was wearing a black shirt with long ragged sleeves, dark grey sweatpants and navy blue shoes. She had Dark black hair and a pale complexion.

As she ran to the cloaked figure she yelled "Kami-sama! Kami-sama!" When she got to him she threw him an overdramatic salute and said, "Kami-sama, I've come to report that the battle is going according to plan! Shukaku and his host are battling the Leaf and Oto-nin moving out of the village! I brought good news! Praise me! Praise me!"

"K-K-KAMI!!!" shouted Hikaru, "YOURE A KAMI?!"

"I thought so," said the Kyuubi, "I've been wondering when you would show up."

The cloaked man smiled and patted the girl on the head and said "Good job Yamina." Then he bonked her on the head.

The girl stated crying, as a large bump grew on her head. Through her crying she asked "Why did you do that Kami-sama?"

Still smiling the man said "Remember what I said, about calling me Kami-sama in front of other people?"

She stammered "B-b-but Kam-."

"Kinsei-sama" he interrupted, "That way, people don't know I am a kami. (god) And yes I am a kami. How else would I be able to breach a mind sealed mind like this?"

"What do you mean that Shukaku and his host are attacking Konoha?" Naruto asked coldly, "Gaara is joining the leaf village why would he attack it?"

At this Yamina looked up and said "Because he is being forced to by Gaia-neechan, of course!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hikaru.

Yamina said "I'm not telling" then stuck out her tongue.

Naruto grabbed Kinsei by the front of his cloak, and yelled in his face "WHY ARE YOU FORCEING GAARA TO FIGHT HIS FRIENDS, YOU BASTARD!!"

"Cool it kit" said Kyuubi, "it's probably because The Balance would be thrown off if he allowed a second tailed beast to join the Leaf village. Am I correct Kami no Kinsei?"(God of Balance)

"Almost," said Kinsei, effortlessly breaking Naruto's hold on him, "It would also disrupt the balance for the future Kazekage to join this village. For The Balance to correct, Gaara must return to the village hidden in the Sand, and become Kazekage, in a few years. He could not do that if he disobeyed the Council of Sand, and did not fight against the Leaf village. He would become a Rogue-nin and be unable to take the position. It is of great importance to the future of the world, that the Sand and the Leaf strengthen their bonds. This will only occur if the Kazekage has a good friend among the ninja of the Leaf. That friend will be you, Naruto. That and the Leaf-nin would get too lazy with two tailed beasts in the village."

During the Kinsei's monologue, Yamina had managed to worm her head under his hand. "If you were concerned with this Balance, then why are you only intervening now?" asked Hikaru. "Why didn't you interfere with the Time House or the any of the other changes in the leaf village?"

"Oh that? That's simple," replied Kyuubi, "The Time House, was something the Leaf village could have done on its own, with its current technology, and the other slight details either didn't affect The Balance or they have been already counteracted."

"You see Yamina; this is why I didn't want the Kyuubi to find out who I was. He knows way too much about me and the other kamis. Now I have to go through the bother of making a new body, so he won't recognize me. Well I can see that you all are quite busy, so we'll take our leave."

"We're not busy." said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Yamina, as incredulously as a six-year-old could. "Then who's saving Gaara, and stopping the possessed Shukaku from destroying Konoha?" with that Kinsei and Yamina faded, and Naruto regained consciousness.

**Back in the Arena**

As Naruto awoke, he became aware of the chaos around him. He quickly leapt to join the fray and after several minutes he found himself near Kakashi. "Bad News Sensei," he called, "It seems someone has taken control of Gaara, and he is going to fight against Konoha."

"WHAT!!" yelled Kakashi, "Why do you say that?"

"Because the interloper came and told me himself, after knocking me unconscious," replied Naruto.

"Damn, I was going to send you Hinata, and Sasuke to help fight off the invading ninja, but if you're right then you need to go take out Gaara immediately, I'll send Hinata and Sasuke to catch up with you, Understood?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," he called back running to chase after Gaara.

In the stands Temari and Kankuro, where eavesdropping. "So," said Kankuro stealthily looking at the Anbu-ninja watching them, "It would appear that Gaara is not joining the leaf village. This means that we need to join him, incase someone tries to attack him while he is transforming."

"Hai," said Temari wearing a fake evil grin, "Let's go." The two of them dashed off to catch up with Gaara.

End Chapter.

Authors Notes: This is my first chapter after taking over this series. I don't know how the rest of my chapters will be, but I plan to more detail, in the next two. The next one will either be Naruto Vs. Gaara, or Orochimaru Vs. the Third Hokage. Both of them will have several big differences from the manga/anime. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read. Please Review.


	2. Battle for the Leaf Part 1

A Second Life chapter 2

**!!!ATTENTION READERS!!!!**

I will say this here, so that people will stop asking me. I do not own the first 14 chapters of starting over, and I am not going to post them. They are already posted by DarkKnight: The LightHawk at .net/s/2521096/1/Starting_Over. Due to the rules of this site I am not allowed to repost a story posted by another user. The first chapter is named chapter 15 to show that this story is a continuation of Starting Over. Starting with this chapter, they will be named for this story.

I do not own:

Naruto, or any of the slayers characters, spells or likenesses used in this fiction.

I do several of the characters in this fic, and some of the spells. New spells that I own will be listed at the end of the chapter, in an Author's Note

Note: the third Hokage's name is Sarutobi

**On the lookout tower**

"What's your plan, Orochimaru?" asked Sarutobi "You're not the type to act solely on revenge; you always have some goal, some hidden motive for everything you do."

"My goal?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk, "I suppose you could say I enjoy watching things in motion. Don't you find it so tediously boring when things aren't moving? You see a stopped windmill is never worth looking at, though sometimes you get to enjoy waiting."

Sarutobi chuckled "You always liked to monologue, Orochimaru."

"Anyway, I plan to start the windmill of this world turning again," continued Orochimaru, with a mad glint in his eye, "with the Leaf's destruction as the wind that drives this world to chaos."

"Heh, you're still the same as always," replied Sarutobi throwing off his formal robes and hat.

"Hey," said one of the sound 4 "it looks like it's about to start, put up a barrier on the inside." The four of them turned and put a hand behind them extending the walls of the barrier to shield themselves.

"Heh," laughed Sarutobi, "it looks like I won't be able to escape that easily."

"Don't act as if you want to escape, sensei," said Orochimaru "You like it better this way, don't you. No one can get in your way."

Both ninja stood watching, gathering chakra, waiting for the other to move. After a moment they both charged, making several hand signs. Sarutobi pulled out a shuriken, and threw it shouting "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" The shuriken turned into 57 as it flew towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru finished his hand-seals, placed his hands on the roof and shouted "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!!! (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection) One!" A coffin rose out of the roof, "Two!" A second rose out of the roof

_That jutsu_ thought Sarutobi; _this is going to get very bad!_

"THREE!!!" shouted Orochimaru as a third coffin rose out of the roof behind the other two, a black cloaked figure sitting on it.

The three coffins blocked all of the shurikens, and then the first two creaked open, revealing the first and second Hokages. The two brothers stepped out and the coffins sank back into the roof. He second Hokage looked at Sarutobi and said "Long time no see, eh, Monkey*"

Sarutobi looked at them in horror "T-tobirama**-**sensei"

The first looked at him and said, is that you Sarutobi, man you got old.

Orochimaru looked at the third coffin, waiting for it to open. When it did not, he yelled "What the-, why wont it open!"

Sarutobi however watched the figure on top. Orochimaru say his gaze and followed it to the figure sitting on the stone coffin. "Who are you!? Yelled Orochimaru, his anger evident in his voice and on his face, "And why are you interfering with my jutsu!?"

The figure chuckled and spoke in a tired, but young voice, "My name is not important, and I am not interfering, I'm necessary for you to finish it. I am a representative of the Shinigami (death god). Normally, the Shinigami doesn't allow people to summon the souls that he has consumed, but when he chooses to make an exception he or a representative must be present. You should know that this is only the second time this has happened in the history of this world. Be grateful he did not decide to kill you for daring to request one of his souls." The figure kicked the coffin and the lid fell away, "Get out here, Minato they're waiting for you."

Minato walked out of the coffin, and smiled at his old teacher, "Yo, sensei never thought I'd see you again this soon!"

Tobirama looked at the third coffin and Orochimaru, "Edo Tensei, huh. So this youngster must be the one who summoned us with the forbidden art. He must be quite the ninja to pull it off with three of the Hokages."

"If that's so Sarutobi, then I guess that means we will have to fight against you, hmm.

"How about we cut the old folks chatter,' cut in Orochimaru approaching the first and second Hokages with kunais in his hands, "and let's get started."

"No matter how the world changes," sighed the first Hokage, "there will always be war."

Orochimaru placed the two kunais into the Hokages heads, the moved on to Minato, placing a third kunai in his head.

"Time to return you to your original forms," said Orochimaru, "and bring you under my control."

"I'm not fighting Sarutobi-sensei" said Minato, "and there no way to make me."

"That's what you think, you fool," said Orochimaru, making a hand-seal, "Now, let's begin." As he spoke, ash and dust swirled around the three giving them more their complete forms back.

As the dust swirled around him, Minato clutched his head in agony, "N-no, I won't. I won't fight Sarutobi sensei!" he stammered, chakra swirling around him. "There's no way," he shouted as the chakra around him intensified "YOU CAN MAKE ME!" With the last shout, the chakra around him exploded outward, leaving him breathing heavily, his form restored, and the control broken.

"What the? No!" screamed Orochimaru, "this isn't possible!"

Minato glared at Orochimaru, "Your mind-control jutsus are weak, compared to the Kyuubi's Youkai Saimin no Jutsu (Demon Hypnotism Jutsu). If the Kyuubi couldn't control, me there's no way a mortal could."

"Fine then, a disobedient puppet is useless, since you won't obey me I'll just reverse the jutsu!" He made a seal and shouted "KAI". As he did a cloud of dust swirled around Minato, obscuring him from view. When the dust cleared, Minato was still standing there.

"What?" shouted Orochimaru, "why didn't it work?" he made the seal again and shouted "KAI!" A second cloud of dust swirled around Minato more fiercely than the last one. This time as the dust cleared, Minato was no longer there. "HA!" shouted Orochimaru triumphantly, "Now Sarutobi, lets get started."

"Psst, Ojisan," whispered Minato from behind Sarutobi, "what do you think he's trying to do?"

"Why isn't it working!" shouted Orochimaru.

"It's because you borrowed a tormented soul form the Death God" said the boy, now floating above Orochimaru. "Those souls are supposed to be locked in combat for eternity. He was gracious enough to let you summon him because of the fight, but he is not going to let you send him back without having him fight." In a condescending tone he added "Though I don't see he let you, you can't control your summons."

"I am Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sanin," shouted Orochimaru, his face livid with fury "I am capable of commanding any creature I summon!"

"Really?" asked the boy with fake incredulity, "Are you forgetting about your failed attempt at summoning the Kyuubi?" from over Minato, he leaned down to Sarutobi and pretended to whisper "I think he's forgetting when he summoned the Kyuubi 12 years ago"

"I GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BRAT!!!" shouted Orochimaru, throwing a kunai at the boy.

"Sorry," said the boy not moving as the kunai flew by just barley missing his head, "But I have orders not to harm anyone in this barrier, until after this fight ends." The boy floated over to a corner of the ceiling and sat there saying, "So the quicker you kill these two, the quicker you can get to me."

"Fine then brat, I'll send these two to hell, and then I shall take my time killing you!"

"Orochimaru," asked Sarutobi coldly, "Are you the one responsible for the Kyuubi's attack?"(AN: Just to make things clear, Hikaru and Naruto never, actually told him what the Kyuubi had said, they just talked about future events and the time house.)

Orochimaru laughed, "Of course, Old man. When I wasn't chosen to be the Hokage, I decided to summon the most powerful demon, and use it in a martial coup to take over the village. However that damned beast wouldn't listen to me when I summoned it, so I simply used the Mazoku Baasaaka (Demonic Berserker), and sent him towards the village to exact my revenge. Not only did it succeed in killing the high level ninja in Konoha, he managed to kill you Minato. After I kill you, I will return to the sand village and lead it to war against the rest of the world. This is-"

"Hey snake-bastard**," interrupted Minato, "as much as I enjoy a villainous monologue, its time to start this."

"Fine, then lets begin."

The five ninja each took their own stance preparing for battle.

**Near the Outskirts of Konoha**

Temari and Kankuro leapt from tree to tree attempting to follow Gaara, who seemed to be heading to the outskirts of town. Pretty soon they realized that Gaara was no longer moving, and soon reached him. Kankuro and Temari both hid and frantically scanned around them, looking for the fake ANBU from the arena. When neither of them saw him they both landed in front of Gaara. He was sitting on a log, looking back towards Konoha. Several bodies where around him, each appeared to have been impaled sand. From looking at the headbands they could tell that there where ninja from the Sound, Sand and Leaf villages.

"Gaara what's going on?" asked Kankuro, "what happened to your plan to join the village? Why are you killing them?"

"Shut up!" growled Gaara, "I killed them because I felt like it."

"Gaara what happened to you," asked Temari, "You'd changed in the last month. You stopped being so blood thirsty. But now, now you've gone back to how you where before."

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" roared Gaara, backhanding her, the blow was followed by a wave of san the slammed her in to a tree, pinning her there.

"Gaara, Please," begged Temari, "Please sto-augh!" she was cut off as the sand around her constricted painfully

"Gaara, stop it," yelled Kankuro, "You'll kill her!"

Gaara turned to him, and both siblings recognized the mad look in his eye with a flick of his wrist Gaara sent a lance of sand through Kankuro's side, "So?" he asked, "She's trying to stop my fun!"

As he laughed madly Gaara was unaware of the sand moving behind him. It was writing on a tree behind him. Temari could barely make out what it said through the pain. 'Help me, Temari.' Her eyes widened, the she quickly looked away to keep from drawing Gaara's attention. She tried to read the rest without being to obvious. The words came quickly, only staying for a few seconds, just long enough for her to read them 'I don't want to do this' said the sand, 'something's wrong with me. I can't control myself. Some-'

He had seen the look of shock on her face and followed her gaze to the sand writing gaze. "Shut up you! Your mine and no one can take you from me! I'll never give you back, EVER!!" shouted Gaara whipping his hand through the words erasing them. "Bah, this is boring" he said, "I'm leaving! When Naruto comes tell him I'm waiting, half a mile to the northwest." Temari was left screaming her brother's name, as someone walked away in his body, struggling to free herself.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was doing his best to catch up with Gaara, searching the forest for the sand-ninja. He skidded to a stop as he found the clearing with Temari and Kankuro. The two ninja where both unconscious when Naruto landed next to Kankuro. Naruto noticed the large wound in Kankuro's side, bit his thumb, made a few seals and shouted "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ and slammed his hand on the ground. A frog the size of a large dog appeared in a puff of smoke,

"What can I do for you Naruto?" asked the toad.

"I am taking these two sand ninja prisoner, and I need you to take Kankuro to the hospital, while I question Temari."

"Whatever," said the toad, "I'll make sure to let the doctors know" He grabbed Kankuro and left for the hospital.

Hearing a soft sound he had not heard when he landed, Naruto approached Temari. As he neared her he realized two things. First, she was not unconscious, as he had first thought, and second, she was crying.

As he put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped, and looked up at him with red, tear-filled eyes. "Gaara," she croaked voice hoarse from screaming, "they've taken Gaara."

Naruto looked at her, confused "What are you talking about? Who's taken Gaara?"

Temari tried to answer but failed, as the though of Gaara started sobbing again. Naruto decided to take advantage of her distraction and dig her out of the hardened sand. Once he started, the sand fell away in large chunks and soon Temari was freed. However she was unable to support herself and she collapsed forward, still sobbing, into Naruto's arms. Naruto tried to step back, but Temari, clung to his jacket, and buried her face in his chest and continued sobbing.

Naruto gently guided her to the ground and sat down beside, with a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Its all right," he murmured in a soothing voice, "It'll all be okay." Awkwardly, he stroked her back, as he has seen parents do to comfort crying their crying children, and continued, to comfort her until her sobbing stopped.

When she finally quieted, he gently lifted her face tearstained face and said "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Temari sniffed a couple times, and then in a shaky voice she said "Someone taken Gaara. I don't know who but there making him do things." As she spoke tears began streaming down her face. "He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but they're making him do it." She began sobbing again but continued, "H-he was b-b-begging me to save him, but I couldn't," she sobbed. "They said th-that they w-would never let him goooo!" she wailed, before she collapse back into uncontrollable sobbing, and once again buried her face in Naruto's jacket.

Naruto awkwardly patted her back, once more faced with a crying girl. After a few moments, she stopped and sat there hiccupping. "Please," she begged, "Save my baby brother."

"It's all right," he said soothingly, "I'll defiantly get him back! Trust me."

As he spoke, she looked up at him and gave him a water smile. "Really?" she sniffed.

"I promise," said Naruto, "I'll get him back. Now I need you to stay here, while I get your brother back." He made a clone, smiled at her and said, "He'll stay here with you until you're ready to move again."

As he turned to go, Temari called after him, he looked back and she called "They took him to the Northwest."

Naruto gave her thumbs up and headed off to the northwest.

**A Mile to the Northwest**

Naruto caught up to Gaara, a mile to the northwest. He saw the boy sitting in a chair, made from sand, watching back towards Temari. Naruto landed, about five feet in front of him, and shouted "Alright you bitch, give Gaara back, and I won't have to hurt you."

Gaara stood up and smiles, the chair, melting and reforming itself as the gourd on his back. "Big words for such a weakling!" a lance of sand shot out at Naruto, but to Gaara's surprise, it went through him. "What the? A regular clone? He never uses that jutsu!"

Naruto, using Gaara's distraction, landed in front of him along with several clones, all of which helped him kick Gaara into the air. Two more clones jumped and kicked him repeatedly, causing the sand to race, trying to keep up. When they had gotten him away from the sand another clone jumped from a tree, with a Rasengan, and slammed it into Gaara.

The attack threw Gaara, through several trees, and slammed him into a large rock, making a crater. Gaara extricated himself from the crater, and looked down, to see his sand amour crumbling away. He laughed loudly, at then glared at Naruto

"I see, you are strong, a monster like him," muttered Gaara as he covered his left eye. "Once I kill you no one will be able to beat me!" Gaara suddenly stiffened and fell forward as veins seemed to spread through the right side of his body. Naruto stared as the right side of Gaara's body seemed to melt and flow from flesh to sand, while his right arm became a giant claw and the right side of his face changed to look like a Tanuki's. Naruto shuddered as he felt the demonic bloodlust spilling Gaara.

Naruto stared at Gaara's eyes, the left one was still pale blue, but the right one was yellow and bore the same slit as the Kyuubi's. Gaara suddenly crouched down and leapt towards Naruto much faster than he had expected, with the giant sand claw weighing him down. Naruto barely managed to leap away to avoid the blow that would have ripped his head off. 'Damn, he really is out of control' thought Naruto, as he peered around the tree he was hiding behind to keep an eye on Gaara. Naruto ignored his Gaara's taunts about weakness and tried to come up with a plan.

_Okay, the Rasengan might work, but I don't want to end up killing him so I'll have to hold back_ thought Naruto as the Rasengan swirled to life in his hands. Naruto stood up and the ball of chakra in his hands kicked up a small wind storm around him. With a yell Naruto and Gaara leapt towards each other. Naruto's Rasengan tore through the giant sand claw, causing Gaara to scream in pain. As they landed, Gaara started laughing.

"This is going to be fun. Defeating you, a man equal to me and utterly destroying you will be a great game!"

_Damn he really has gone back to how was before_ thought Naruto, _but why?_ "Any ideas you two?" he mentally asked Hikaru and Kyuubi.

"Well," said Hikaru, "That girl said something about him being forced to by that Gaia person. If that man really was a kami, then she could be using a spell. There are a few I know of, and all require a focus to exert this much control. We need to look for a stone or something on Gaara. Breaking that would break the spell."

"If were not careful, then we might kill Gaara," said Naruto, "so we can't use spells."

"This is going to be fun," said Kyuubi with a mental grin.

"Ready?" asked Gaara as the bottom of his gourd morphing into a giant sand tail, "Because if not too bad, here I come!" Using the tail and his giant sand arm, Gaara threw himself through the tree Naruto was behind, moving much faster than before. Naruto was barely able to block the blow in time and was sent crashing into another tree.

_Shit, I can't keep a Rasengan going forever and I don't have time to make one as he charges me! _thought Naruto, as he pulled himself from his crater. Naruto winced and realized that his left ankle was twisted, and he couldn't dodge. Gaara lunged forward, roaring in delight as he prepared to rip Naruto's head off.

Just before Gaara reached the wounded Naruto, Sasuke appeared and kicked the Sand-nin into a tree. Hinata landed near Naruto and immediately started examining Naruto's leg. "About time you guys showed up," said Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! Is that really Gaara?" asked Sasuke, not taking his red eyes off the monster in front of him.

"Yeah, that's him," said Naruto as he cautiously stood up with Hinata's help and found his leg was fixed. "Thanks Hinata-chan. Okay Gaara, now you're facing Team Seven, and we never lose!" he yelled.

Gaara's response was to transform his right arm to match the left one. All of Gaara's upper body was now covered in blue veined sand. The sand user crossed his arms before whipping them out with a yell of "Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)!" as a swarm of shurikens formed of sand shot towards Team Seven. Naruto and Sasuke leapt behind Hinata.

"Rotation!" yelled Hinata as a wall of chakra blocked the projectiles before she spun around to scattering the sand away. Once the shuriken were taken care of, Naruto leapt out from behind Hinata with a Rasengan spinning in his hand, intending to ram the Rasengan into his chest.

"_Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa_ (Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)!" roared the transformed Gaara, as he spat out a gale of wind and sand at Naruto that slammed him into a tree and sent sand everywhere. As soon as the sand died down, Sasuke leapt into the air and hurled a Fuuma shuriken at Gaara.

The giant shuriken sliced off one of Gaara's transformed arms, causing him to bellow in pain. However, the arm quickly grew back as sand came out of the gourd to replace it.

A loud yell of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" marked Naruto's reappearance in the fight as he leapt towards Gaara with his clones. "Uzumaki Naruto Bunshin Body Slam!" yelled the group. Gaara's arm shot out and grabbed the front three clones, while the last one grabbed the real Naruto and hurled him towards Gaara. Gaara's free arm came up to block, only to have Naruto create more clones to take the blow and toss him over. A final clone appeared behind Gaara and acted as a platform as Naruto landed behind Gaara. "Eat this!" roared Naruto as he gripped a kunai in his hand. "Konoha's Most Ancient and Secret Supreme Taijutsu Technique-"

_He wouldn't!_ thought Sasuke and Hinata.

"Thousand Years of Death!" roared Naruto as he jammed the kunai at the base of Gaara's tail.

_He did,_ sighed the present members of Team Seven. Gaara's head twisted around to glare at Naruto and the sand tail slammed into him send him soaring into the air.

Naruto grinned before shouting; "Boom!" just before the explosive tag wrapped around the kunai went off and Gaara vanished in a huge explosion. Sasuke leapt up and caught Naruto in mid air and carefully set him down.

"Did you get him?" asked Hinata.

"No, he won't die from that," growled Naruto. Indeed, the smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal Gaara missing the right side of his sand body.

'Ugh, I didn't think he'd go after the weak point by tail?' thought Gaara as he struggled to reform his body. 'I wasn't injured but look what he did to my body. Seems like I underestimated him…' "Oh well, I'll just end it here," said Gaara.

"No way, as long as I have my friends by my side you won't win!" yelled Naruto as blue chakra swirled around him. Naruto formed the seal for his trademark jutsu and roared, "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi shadow Clone Jutsu)" The surrounding area was instantly filled with Naruto clones. Sasuke and Hinata stared in disbelief before grinning at their friend. "All right, here we go! Jump!" yelled Naruto as he joined all of his clones leaping into the air. "Naruto Ninpou: Shihōhappō Shuriken! (Naruto's Ninja Art; All Direction Shuriken)" yelled the horde of Naruto clones as they hurled a veritable shuriken rain at Gaara, who was unable to move due to the pain of his body. The sand user blocked with his remaining arm as the other reformed slowly. However the shuriken were only a diversion, as a large number of Naruto clones dove under Gaara and yelled, "U…ZU…MA…KI!" as they kicked upwards. All of the clones now practically dog piled Gaara, punching and kicking as they yelled "Naruto Nisen Rendan!"

The sheer number of blows sent Gaara even higher, leaving him wide open for Hinata, who appeared above him spinning with a yell of "Rotation!"

The heavenly spin crashed into Gaara and sent him crashing into the ground as Sasuke yelled, "Now it's my turn, CHIDORI!" Naruto and Hinata could only stare in surprise as Sasuke performed Kakashi's jutsu. Sasuke charged Gaara and drove the Chidori into Gaara's chest.

"How can they? Ahhhhhhhhhh there's no way I can lose!" screamed Gaara.

Sasuke barely escaped the sudden explosion of sand that shot up around Gaara. Team Seven leapt back and regrouped, while staring in shock at the giant raccoon looming over the forest.

"This is the monster inside of him… it's gigantic!" gasped Hinata.

Gaara raised one of his giant front legs and Naruto gasped as Sand formed around him and Hinata. "Naruto, Hinata!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto quickly bit his thumb and started forming hand seals as the sand closed over him. As the sand covered the two of them, Naruto performed a muffled jutsu.

Gaara now formed the ram seal and said, "Thank you for keeping me entertained so far, now I'll show you the true powers of Shukaku." The sand constricted sharply, only to be forced open "as a large creature appeared with a cry of "Ryuuketsuzata Henge no Jutsu (Bloody Transformation Jutsu)". The sand burst open revealing Naruto and Hinata standing on the back of Kyuubi in his original form.

"Shit, that was close. I didn't know if I could pull it off with your current chakra" said Kyuubi.

A Naruto clone landed next to Sasuke, while Gaara was distracted. "It's me Hikaru," said the clone, "I have an idea, but I need your help setting up the spell." After Hikaru explained his plan the two jumped down and headed of in opposite directions both trailing something in the dirt.

**On the Lookout Tower**

The four Kages stood back, waiting for one of their opponents to move. The silence was broken by Orochimaru throwing a shuriken at Sarutobi who dodged it. As he did so the first and second began making hand seals, "Mizu Kiri! (Water Drill)" shouted the second as he threw his hand forward, a large vortex of water shot form his hand towards Sarutobi.

The third slammed his hands on the rood and said "Doton: Doryūheki(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)"as a wall of earth shot up form the roof between him and the drill.

The first stepped up to his brother and stuck his arm in the vortex shouting "Senju Mokuton: Mokuzai Henkan Senju! (Wood Release: Wood Transformation)" The drill of water turned brown as it quickly turned to wood and crashed through the shield. Tobirama, letting his brother take the jutsu, jumped onto the wood and charged along it making hand-seals. As he leapt over the wall he saw Minato pulling the third out of the way of the drill, threw out his left hand and shouted "Suihachi (Hand of Waves)," launching a jet of water at Minato as he landed, causing Minato to jump back, while Sarutobi started making hand-seals.

Following the jet with his eyes, Hashirama formed rapid 1 handed seals and shouted "Mokuzou Dageki (Wooden Strike)," causing tendrils of wood to shoot out from the drill and converged on Minato and Sarutobi while they where still in the air. Unable to completely dodge the spikes, Minato was stabbed in the left arm and in his side.

Sarutobi finished his seals and shouted "_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) and exhaled a blast of fire that traveled along the spikes and drill to the first Hokage. Hashirama leapt back, as the flames hit is arm, formed a seal and spit water onto his arm, to put out the flames.

"This is gonna be tough," said Sarutobi, "I'd forgotten how good they work together. We need something to even the odds a bit."

"I got something," replied Minato, "give me come cover."

Sarutobi chuckled making quick hand seals "Will do, Doryūheki," causing a half circle wall to rise between the two groups.

Wiping some of the blood off his arm, Minato drew a summoning seal on the roof, formed the ram seal and placed his and on the seal and said "Kanshihon Kuchiyose no jutsu (Scroll summoning technique)." A large puff of smoke burst form the seal clearing to reveal a scroll with a picture of various weapons appeared in the seal.

Sarutobi looked at the scroll, saying "You're using _that_ jutsu?" he chuckled and said, "Well that certainly should even the odds."

Minato opened the scroll and searched through it. Finding the seal he wanted, he smeared more blood on it, and said "Kuchiyose no jutsu" causing another puff of smoke, this time revealing a bag of ninja tools. Minato pulled out a three pronged, golden kunai with a scroll wrapped around the handle. He looked at Sarutobi with the goofy grin his son was known for and said, "This is gonna be fun."

End Chapter

*in Japanese, Saru means monkey

** Orochi literally means Snake

Insert ASL ch2 end


	3. Battle for the Leaf Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Slayers or Hikaru

I do own my own characters and several of the spells and chants used in this fiction.

Spells I own will be noted at the end of the chapter where I first use them.

-A Second Life Chapter Three-

"This shouldn't be too hard," said Kyuubi "while the medium is awake, Shukaku's true powers are suppressed. But if the medium were to fall asleep on his own…" Kyuubi trailed off, watching in horror as Gaara spoke.

"_Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Tanuki Sleep technique)_" said Gaara before he slumped over and a light snore could be heard from anyone who got close enough to hear.

"Hehehehehe, I'm finally out!" exclaimed the raccoon as its eyes grew brighter. "Quickly you have to help us, this bitch broke into Gaara's mind and-" Shukaku's voice was cut off as he interrupted himself, "Shut up you, if you wont obey then I'll control this body too! Now where were we? Oh yes," Shukaku raised his left paw with a cry of "Fuuton-"

"Hold on you two, we're going to jump!" yelled Kyuubi.

"_Renkūdan_ (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)!" roared Shukaku as he slammed his paw into his stomach and spat out a giant ball of chakra laden wind at Kyuubi. The giant kitsune leapt out of the way and into the air again.

Hihougan (Fire Cannonball)!" yelled Kyuubi as he spat multiple fireballs at Shukaku.

"_Renkūdan_!" roared Shukaku as he spat out another barrage of wind balls at Kitsune. The attacks slammed into each other, causing a huge explosion in midair, out of which a single wind blast shot towards Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, you missed one!" yelled Naruto. The chakra blast slammed into Kyuubi, obscuring him and threw the two genin fro his back.

"Yeah, I did it! I killed them! I killed them!" cheered Shukaku.

"Ow, you son of a bitch, that hurt!" roared Kyuubi. "You pumped too much damn chakra into that ball you threw at me!"

_Damn, I can't take too many of those hits_. Thought Kyuubi, _my power is still sealed in the kit; I'm not as strong as I normally would be!_ Out-loud he said "You'll have to rough up that kid!

Hit Him! That should wake him up!" yelled Kyuubi.

"How?" asked Hinata, "he's too high up to hit."

"I'll get in close and get his guard down, then you two get in there and smack him around to wake him up!" replied the kitsune.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto. The Kyuubi leapt forward, his left paw shooting out to grab Shukaku's arm while his tails restrained his other arm and tail. Kyuubi sank his teeth into Shukaku's neck.

"Okay, do it now!" growled Kyuubi. Naruto leapt from Kyuubi's head towards the sleeping Gaara.

"Wake up!" yelled Naruto as, he punched Gaara's forehead, while Hinata did a beautiful flip ad landed behind Gaara; she had noticed a strange chakra signature near Gaara's head. Naruto's blow slammed into Gaara, jerking his body around.

_Good, in this condition Shukaku is pretty weak since the boy hasn't been asleep long, so those hits should be more than enough to wake him up!_ thought Kyuubi

"Shit!" yelled Shukaku. 'The jutsu is unraveling? I only just came out!' Shukaku's eyes dimmed as control reverted back to Gaara, but Kyuubi was still being pushed back by the sand. As Gaara used the sand giant, to try and break free of the Kyuubi, Hinata examined Gaara's head for the strange chakra and noticed the earning in his left ear had its own chakra network.

_A ruby_ she thought _could this be what's controlling him? Only one way to find out!_ She took aim and performed a roundhouse kick to the side of Gaara's head, and used just enough chakra to shatter the stones chakra network. The stone shattered, Gaara's eyes lost their hatred, and Shukaku's body started to crumble to pieces.

Kyuubi's tails shot out grabbing Naruto and Hinata, as the sand they where on plummeted to the earth. He set the two on his back as Gaara climbed out of the sand.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily, "and what have I been doing?"

"GAARA!" screamed a voice, choked with pain and relief.

He looked up at the cry and saw his sister running towards him, a worried look on her face. He stared towards her, asking "Temari? What the-" he was cut off as the sand behind him rumbled, causing him to turn.

**At the lookout tower**

Minato pulled out a three pronged, golden kunai with a scroll wrapped around the handle. He looked at Sarutobi with the goofy grin his son was known for and said, "This is gonna be fun."

As Minato spoke, two arches of water flew around behind the shield. The arches hit one another forming a ring of water that shot out spikes towards the two men. As the 3rd and 4th Hokages dodged, Minato said, "I'll take the geezers sensei, you take the snake bastard. He flashed some hand seals and threw his kunai, shouting "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" His special Kunai split into many, each hitting the ground or part of a tree. The second smirked and said, "That jutsu is supposed to help you hit but it looks like your aim is beyond its help. Mizu Kasui (Water Spike)" A spike of water shot out at Minato who smiled before vanishing.

He reappeared behind the second saying "My aims just fine, old man." He smiled before launching a kick that the second barely avoided.

"Brother," called the second, "Let's show him the real power of the Senju clan."

"Fine by me" said the first. While both the Hokages began a sequence of seals, Minato made two Clones, who then stood back to back with him. Each of the Minatos pulled out a marked kunai and made some seals.

The first Hokage slammed his hands on the rood and shouted "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan(Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)" A mass of trees burst from his hands and shot towards the Minatos. Several of the trees split off surrounding him in a thick forest while the rest tried to crush him. As the trees approached the three Minatos dodged, and threw their kunais shouting "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" causing their kunais to split up and cover the new trees as well.

As they threw their kunais the second shouted "Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness)" Minato and his clones where covered in darkness.

Seeing his brother's technique succeed, the first clapped his hands together. As he pulled them a part he said "Mokuzou-Ken (Wooden Blade)" causing a razor sharp katana to form from wood in his hands. He rushed Minato, thinking him blind, and swung a horizontal slash at Minato, who ducked. Hashirama blinked, and then decided that his opponent had made a lucky dodge, and struck again. As Minato continued to dodge, Hashirama began to realize that the man was not hampered by the blindness, even in this unfamiliar terrain. His fears where confirmed when Minato formed a Rasengan, that he slammed through the wooden blade, into the firsts chest.

The jutsu ripped through the man and sent him flying back. The attack would have been fatal, but the first watched as dust and ash flowed up and the wound slowly regenerated. After the wound healed, he formed another blade, while his brother did the same out of water, ant the two of them leapt to attack Minato.

Meanwhile Sarutobi and Orochimaru where locked in combat. Both of them where about equal in strength, but Sarutobi was beginning to get tired. "What's the matter," taunted Orochimaru, "You getting too old to fight?"

"Enough my foolish pupil, I'll end this here!" As he spoke Sarutobi formed the seals Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, then Clap his Hands together shouting "Shiki Fūjin!(Reaper Death Seal)" The death god appeared behind him, and he lunged towards Orochimaru, grabbing him by the shoulders. "The death god will seal your soul Orochimaru!" he shouted. The Shinigami reached its arm through the Sarutobis back and grabbed Orochimaru' s chest, gripping his soul.

Orochimaru looked up at the now visible figure behind his teacher. _So that's the death god_ he though _well I won't let him have my soul!_ He opened his mouth and summoned his Kusanagi, to stab Sarutobi. From this close, Sarutobi knew he couldn't avoid the blow, but he managed to avoid instant death. "I won't be able to tak your whole soul, but I can at least seal you jutsus!" he shouted as he leaned back, arms of blue flame slowly formed from Orochimaru's chest.

When they became visible, Sarutobi said "If you please Lord Shinigami, seal his arms!" The death god looked down at the men then plunged his knife through the soul of Orochimaru's arms, sealing them inside Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked at his pupil and asked, "now you have lost your jutsus, what will you do now?"

Orochimaru laughed at his dying teacher. "I simply need to switch bodies then I'll get my arms back." He looked at Minato, who had just knocked the two remaining Hokages back, "I think my next body will be your son, Minato."

Minato turned to the man and charged him, rage contorting his face. He didn't notice the two Hokages until they had struck. The first Hokage slammed him back to the far wall, while the second froze the water around him locking him in place.

Orochimaru grinned evilly, bring the boy to me he commanded the Hokages, I want him to watch as I kill his son."

As Minato struggled to get free, the boy in the cloak and mask looked over from next to Minato, and quietly asked, "Would you like me to save your son?"

**With Team Seven**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" moaned a girl's voice from the sand, "I finally get to play with an earth spirit, and some upstart bitch breaks my ruby!? I don't care if it's forbidden, I WON'T LET YOU GO!!!" As the voice shouted, Temari ran towards her brother, just before she reached him, a serpentine head rose from the sand and shot towards Gaara. The genin where stunned as the head engulfed Gaara in its jaws, then lifted up and tossed him in the air. As the boy fell, the head snapped shut swallowing him. "If you break my spell, I'll just use a stronger one!!" shouted the girl's voice. After Gaara was swallowed, the sand began shifting.

"GAAARAAAAAA!" screamed Temari, as her brother was eaten by the head. She rushed towards the sand, only to be stopped, as Naruto jumped down in front of her.

"Let me go!" she shouted, a note of hysteria, in her voice, "I have to save my baby brother!"

"Calm down!" Naruto said firmly, as he grabbed her shoulder, "You won't help him by rushing in and getting yourself killed!"

"But, but," sobbed Temari, as tears filled her eyes.

Naruto's face softened and he put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "it'll be alright," he said soothingly, "I told you, I'll get your brother back. Just wait for a bit, it'll all be fine." As he spoke he led Temari to a tree and gently sat her down. "I'll be back soon with your brother, he said, "Until then he'll be with you." He made a clone and had it sit down next to the sobbing girl. Temari wrapped her arms around the clone and continued her sobbing. He left the clone to comfort her as he ran off to join Kyuubi and Hinata, who where staring at the sand as it transformed.

The sand had finished its shifting leaving a gigantic beast before them from the base of the serpentine neck, it had expanded and grown into a large body, with four powerful legs, each tipped with five vicious looking talons. From the end of its body sprouted a long thick tail covered with spikes. Blue veins ran from the base of its neck, branching off in to thousand of lines that gave it the appearance of sand colored scales. Its head had changed as well, no longer a shapeless mass of sand, the head was fierce. Armored ridges ran from the over the back of its head splitting off to cover the eyes, which had turned into pools of dark brown, and the pupils had become black slits. The head also had several large fangs that jutted out of its closed mouth. (AN: It looks like a standard European dragon, except that it has no wings and is colored like Shukaku)

"Now that I've eaten Shukaku's host," came the girl's voice for the dragon's mouth," I have all his powers. You have absolutely no chance of victory!" One of the dragons claw whipped out towards Naruto, who couldn't dodge, because Temari and his clone where behind him. Instead he formed the cross seal, and shouted "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 30 clones appeared between him and the claw, blocking most of the attack. Unfortunately the attack was still strong enough to throw Naruto into the three behind him creating a large crater. Naruto pulled himself out of the crater, and barely managed to jump down as the dragon spun and slammed its tail through the spot where he had just been. The large tree splintered and broke under the attack, and was thrown off towards the forest.

_Damn_ he thought _this thing's tough! What's Hikaru's big plan? Whatever it is, I hope Hikaru finishes soon. We can hold out much longer._

As he thought this, an unfamiliar voice spoke in his head saying 'Get on to Kyuubi, I need to contact him.'

'Who the hell are you!?' shouted Naruto mentally 'and why don't you just tall to him yourself?'

'Who I am is unimportant right now' replied the voice 'Right now he is a clone, a well made and disguised clone, but a clone none the less, and therefore I can only contact him if you are in physical contact with him.

'Why should I believe you, if you won't tell me who you are?' inquired Naruto.

'Because without my help, you stand no chance against Gaia while she has control of Shukaku's powers. Unlike the Kyuubi, her powers aren't bound. Now I suggest you go get on the Kyuubi's back, it looks like your teammate needs help.'

Naruto looked up and saw that the dragon had pinned Kyuubi on the ground, and had places a claw over Hinata. The dragon was playing at trying to grab Hinata between its claws. Naruto watches as the dragon succeeded in grabbing Hinata between two of its talons and lifted her off the Kyuubi. Dangling her in the air, it shifted her in its grip until it held her by the arm. Naruto watched horrified as the dragon pinched its talons over her arm. *Crack* the sound of the bone breaking was followed by Hinata's pained scream, and the dragon's mad laughter. Enraged Naruto charged towards the dragon's arm holding Hinata forming a Rasengan as he went. He leaped up and shoved the sphere of chakra into the arm. The attack tore through the beasts arm causing it to release Hinata, as the dragon screamed in pain. As the ninja fell, one of Kyuubi's tails snaked out and caught them.

**Kyuubi's Mindscape**

The second the tail touched Naruto, the Kyuubi felt a new presence in his mind, and was drawn into his mindscape, an old style Japanese castle, with a mountainous view. Awaiting him was a figure wearing a sky-blue colored cloak.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are we doing here!?" shouted the kitsune at the figure, "I'm in the middle of a battle, and they need my help."

"I know you need to get back, but you can't win without my help. I need to go restrain my sister, she's gone out of control," replied the figure a touch of sadness in his voice

"Unfortunately, since she has Shukaku's powers, it will prove difficult for me to restrain her alone. I need you and your friends to keep her busy on the outside while I take her from the inside. To do that you will need use your Dark Lord Spell."

"What are you babbling about" shouted the Kyuubi? "What spell are you taking about? And what's a dark lord?"

The figure sighed, and asked "Hikaru has explained magic to you correct?" When they fox nodded the man continued, "Each world that has magic has a Holy Master who is the source of white magic, a Great Spirit who is the source of Shamanism, and a Dark Lord who is the source of black magic. Each of the three has their own unique spell. It is the most potent of their type of magic. Since magic was only recently introduced into this world the three of you won't know your own spell, yet. That's were I come in; I will unlock the knowledge of your spell for you to use, but only in this fight. After that it's up to you to figure it out." The man placed his hand on the ground, and a stone tablet marked with dark tongue, raised form the ground. "This tablet represents the knowledge of the spell. While it's here, you can use the spell. You will have to find it yourself after this fight. It should be somewhere in here."

The Kyuubi glared at the man for a minute, then grudgingly said "Thank you. If that's all then I have a battle to return to. Who how those kids have fared since you pulled me in here."

The figure turned to leave "A word of warning fox," he said, his voice suddenly dark, "The spell on that tablet, is extremely powerful. That is the pure spell of black magic, one of the three most powerful spell in this world. In all of magic there are only two spells more potent. Let no mortal see that stone, if you must teach that spell to others, find the mortal version. Also, never use that spell in any language but the language it is written in, or in any form other than your true forms."

"Now," the boy's voice lost its darkness, "No time will have passed since I took you here. Now if you don't mind have to go stop my sister's tantrum. Oh, don't worry about killing Shukaku's host; he won't be hurt as long as Gaia has him." As soon as he stopped speaking, the figure ceased being there.

The Kyuubi stared for a few seconds, and then turned his attention to the tablet, after memorizing the spell, he willed himself outside.

**Back Outside**

The fox blinked, surprised to see that, just as the figure had said, no time had passed. The dragon had just reared back as Naruto had ripped its arm off, and Naruto and Hinata where wrapped safely in one of his tails. Taking advantage of the dragon's distraction, Kyuubi used his tails to throw the beast off of him. The dragon fell backwards, overbalanced from the blow and crashed into the forest. As the beast rolled over, the fox set the two genin down. "Hey Kit," growled the fox, "I got some good news, I'll tell you after you heal the girl."

Naruto set Hinata's arm, then began the chant for a healing spell, "Oh, blessed and humble hand of God, I beg of thee, show your great compassion grant us the healing of your touch: First Aid!" a white light spread around her arm, and Hinata flinched as the bones re-grew and re attached themselves. After healing Hinata's arm, Naruto made a clone to stay with her then ran up to the Kyuubi, just in time to see the dragon right itself, fully healed. "So what's this good news?" he panted.

"Were going to get some help, dealing with this dragon, and I have something that will finish it, however we need to wait for Hikaru to finish whatever he is doing be fore I can use it. Also we don't have to worry about Gaara; your spells won't kill him."

Naruto grinned, anger clear in his eyes, "Then let's kill this bitch!" he shouted, with so much hatred in his voice, that the Kyuubi was glad his mind was out of the boy for now, he didn't think the seal would keep them apart while the boy was so angry.

The dragon shouted "If you want to fight me then try this!" It lifted one of its claws and pointed it at Temari and the clone shouting, "Taju Suna Yari! (Multiple Sand Spears)" Six spears launched from the dragons outstretched hands and flew towards Temari.

The stunned Kunoichi froze as the giant spears flew towards her then covered her head waiting for the inevitable, as the clone stood up between her and the spears, but Naruto knew that it would dissipate before it stopped the spears. His hands flashed, forming several seals before he shouted the name of a jutsu. There was a puff of smoke around the clone, followed by the sound of spears hitting flesh as the impact threw up a huge cloud of dust, and then Temari's screams. The dragon laughed and swung a claw at, Naruto who was looking sadly at the smoke and didn't even try to dodge.

**At the lookout Tower**

Minato looked at the boy for a moment, stunned, before saying "What?"

"I can save your son," said the boy. "However, it will not be cheap."

"Whatever you want, I'll pay it, but I don't have any valuables on me," replied Minato , "You'll have to get them from-"

"I don't want money," interrupted the boy. "My price is similar to his," he pointed at the Shinigami, who was still floating in the middle of the barrier.

He turned to the death god and said, "For the record, you haven't won yet. The count is only two right now, but I believe its will soon change."

He turned back to Minato, saying "If you accept my offer, I get to put your soul through hell for eternity."

"My soul's already locked in hell," replied Minato nodding his head to the death god, "I'm locked in a hell of eternal combat in his gut."

"Yes, but my hell is worse, and it can be overlaid on your existing torment," stated the boy, with a sadistic grin that showed through his mask. "If you save him now, he will have a difficult time ahead of him. In my hell you will be shown your sons life. You will be forced to watch every trial and torment, every injury, every sorrow. You will watch your son's pain, but be unable to lend the support of a father. And finally you will bear witness to the moment when your son finally escapes from the pain of his life, and dies. Now, will you subject yourself to my hell, to save your son?!"

Minato's face grew pained as he listed to the boys description. It would truly be a hell for any parent to witness. However when the boy finished, Minato glared into the his eyes and said firmly, "If it prolongs my sons life for even a second, I will got to hell and back, you bastard."

The boy removed his mask, revealing the face of a young child, and smiled. "Good answer," he said. He placed two fingers of his right hand, index and middle, on his own forehead, an placed his left palm on Minatos. "_**Contract Sealed**_" he said, his voice sounded, hollow and powerful. "Use this to summon me, and I will help you."

Minatos eyes widened as images entered his mind, and words flashed through his skull. The boy had input the knowledge of a spell.

_That's a long jutsu name, and it looks like it needs a lot of chakra _ he thought,_ but at least there I don't have to use seals or bend my chakra._

The knowledge of how to use the strange jutsu flashed in front to his eyes and he spoke, pouring all his chakra into it.

"Power of the ages, pay heed to my plea!" began Minato, "In the name of Master of the Court, I call to my aid, The Archon of Souls. Reikon, I beseech you lend me your strength to defeat my enemies. _Elemental Summoning!!!"_

As Minato cast the spell, the boy sat cross-legged in the air above him. As the spell came on a silver light flowed down from him and gathered in front of Minato. When Minato finished the spell, there was a flash of light. A tall figure, clad in a wispy silver cloak stood there.

The figure turned to Minato and spoke in a voice, the same echoing voice that the boy had use earlier "_**The Archon Of Souls Has Answered Your Plea, Mortal! Your Request Is Granted!**_"

While this conversation had occurred, the enemy had not been idle. The two Hokages had walked to the barrier and then stepped through it, ignoring the purple flames surrounding them, as they planned to set and off to capture Naruto.

The boy turned to the Shinigami, and said, "The count is a three, my master wins the bet."

"You cheeky little bastard," said the Shinigami, trying to be angry at the young boy, "You cheated. You taught him to use that spell."

"That wasn't against the rules, Ojisan," said the boy smiling.

"I know, I know," replied the Shinigami, returning the boys smile, " Now take your prize, before I change my mind."

The figure stood in front of the two dead Hokages. As the two men walked past him he stepped passed them and thrust a hand at each of their faces. Instead of striking them, the Archon's hands passed through each of their foreheads, and out the back of their heads. As his hands passed through their heads, they pushed out the kunais that Orochimaru had placed. The Archon's hands shot out and grabbed the kunais, by the handle, flipped them around and stabbed them the backs of the Hokages saying "_**Seirei Bankai!**_ (Spirit Recovery)"

The bodies of the Hokages lost their color, as they reverted back to spirit bodies. "_**Begone, Nakitama!**_ (Departed Souls)" said the Archon. Both men smiled at the Archon, before vanishing back into heaven.

The Archon stood in front of Reikon and Minato, who had been freed, the moment the Hokages had passed on. Reikon looked down at and their eyes met. The Archon smiled, reaching out its hand to touch Minato, saying, "_**As You Wish. Reiniku Bankai!**_ (Body and Soul Recovery) As the Archon spoke, a silver fire enveloped Minato.

As the fire died down, the kunai removed itself from Minatos head. When the fire extinguished itself, it revealed Minato, a surprised looking Minato.

"_**Your Task Is Complete Mortal, I Now Take My Leave.**_" As his last word echoed, the Archon was no more.

Orochimaru, seeing Minato and the strange boy across the roof top, decided to cut his losses, and signaled for the sound four. They used the distraction caused by the Archon to cover their retreat.

**With Team Seven**

The dragon's claw slammed into Naruto, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three fighters looked surprised, and then turned their attention to the smoke. The smoke from the impact cleared revealing a bloody Naruto, impaled by the spears standing over Temari, who had began sobbing again. Hinata and the Kyuubi looked horrified and the dragon laughed. "Fool!" it shouted to the boy, "Its good that you're going to die now, your kindness makes you a failure as a ninja! Let me put you out of your misery" The dragon reared up and raised its claw again, pointing it at Naruto and Temari "Taju-"it was cut off as a giant red fox slammed into it, front paws gripping it's forearms.

"I don't hive a damn if Hikaru's plan is finished, I'll send you to hell you bastard!" shouted the Kyuubi, tails flailing, before pointing at the dragon he had in his grasp.

"_MY SOUL IS DARKNESS BEYOND TWILIGHT!_" began the fox his voice began to echo,

"_MY BODY, CRIMSION BEYOND FLOWING BLOOD!_" Power began gathering around the tips of his tails.

"_I, WHO LIVES BEYOND THE FLOW OF EONS, AM HATRED INCARNATE_" The dragon could struggled to free itself as red and energy formed a sphere between the foxes tails. (AN: Like the a Rasengan, but red and black instead of blue and red)

"_I SHALL DESTROY ALL WHO STAND BEFORE MY DARK POWERS!!!_" As the Kyuubi shouted the last line of the spell, there was a distant shout and a gigantic white glyph lit up across the forest.

"_DEMON SLAYER!!!_" The ball of energy between his tails shot forward and slammed into the dragon, creating a huge explosion and a shockwave that ripped up most of the trees for half a mile. The smoke cleared revealing an enormous crater that spread out from the dragon. The only part of the forest that wasn't reduced to ash was the section behind the Kyuubi, who had intentionally used himself as a shield for the ninja.

The dragon roared, and began to crumble and the sand sank into the ground revealing the cloaked figure, holding an unconscious Gaara under is arm, and a girl bound in ropes slung over his shoulder.

The figure looked up at the fox and bowed saying "Thank you for your help, Lord Kyuubi. I think your kit needs your help." The Kyuubi looked at the man, and then collapsed into smoke, as the clone became unable to hold the transformation and returned to Naruto, where he began using his chakra to keep the genin alive. The figure carried Gaara over to Hinata, where he placed him on the ground, before he took his captive and they both ceased existing.

**End Chapter**

I would like to point out here that Demon Slayer, First Aid, Elemental Summoning, and all their chants belong to me.

AN: To avoid confusion, the Court, referred to by Minato's spell is the group that most of my original characters belong to. It and all its members and any spells techniques, or references to it are my own, and don't belong to any other author or entity, and are not based of any characters owned by any other party, regardless of any similarities.

Also The Archon did not appear or disappear. He simply ceases existing in one spot and begins existing in another. The Hokages where long gone when he intercepted them. He simply existed in front of them.

Kensei's Spell Corner:

**Kensei**: Hello. I am Kensei, the mysterious stranger introduced in the first chapter of the story. While I am used in this story, for various reasons, I also make and record many spells used in this story. This is where I will list any of my original spells, that are used in the chapter. Also one of the Court will be describing what one of my spells does. If readers like it, I will try to continue it. My spells that were used today are: First Aid, Demon Slayer and Elemental Summoning. Now, today's spell is brought to you by Yamina

Yamina steps out of a shadow, carrying a large book.

**Yamina**: Today's spell is Elemental Summoning!

She opens the book to a page that has the title: Elemental Summoning, and turns it to the reader.

**Kensei:** Good choice, that one could use explaing

Yamina turns it back and begins to read the page.

**Yamina:** This spell is used by people outside the Court, when they want to summon either one of the Court members or one of the Archons. The Archons can only be summoned if you have the blessing of their master, and they are required to come to the summoner, and are forbidden to harm them. They can however refuse to assist the summoner and may require a payment for their services, which can be anything, but has to be fair payment for the task. If this spell summons a Court member, the member can refuse to show up, and can even attack the summoner. It is not advised to use this spell to call a Court member, without their permission. Also depending on who you are summoning the chant of this spell changes, though the first line remain unchanged. In the second line, you name whom you are summoning, and if you are summoning an Archon, you name their master in the third.

Yamina takes a breath after her long explanation, then points to one of the incantations on the page.

**Kensei:** I wondered how long you could go on one breath.

**Yamina:** As an example the spell to summon the Archon of Flames would be 'Power of the ages, pay heed to my plea! In the name of Master of the Court, I call to my aid, The Archon of Souls. Naien, I beseech you lend me your strength to defeat my enemies. _Elemental Summoning!!!'_


End file.
